The applicant in the present case has previously proposed such a CDMA signal waveform quality measuring method as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 173628/1998. FIG. 13 shows an example of power display of various channels as measured by the measuring method disclosed therein.
In FIG. 13, electric power W is plotted along the axis of ordinate, while channels CH are plotted along the axis of abscissa. In the example of FIG. 13, Walsh code length is set at “32” to permit connection of 32-channel lines, and a state is shown in which channels 0, 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13 . . . 29, and 31 are generating signals.
According to the conventional method for displaying the result of CDMA signal waveform quality measurement, a signal power of each channel is merely displayed and the measurement of noise level is not performed. Particularly, the measurement of noise level is an important parameter, for example, in case of building a base station for portable radio communication and making tests.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a CDMA signal waveform quality display system capable of measuring a noise level for each channel and displaying the result of the noise level measurement on a power display screen and further capable of displaying both signal power and noise power of each channel on one and same screen.